A droite
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: Yaoi/UA : Certes, Aomine n'avait jamais regarder sur sa droite. Car il pensait qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant il y avait quelqu'un. Ça faisait plus d'un mois que ce garçon était juste a côté de lui et il n'avait jamais sentit sa présence.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Tout le Monde !  
Je reviens avec un nouveau Pairing ;)  
J'ai en fait écrit cette fic i an voir 2. Je l'ai retrouvée complètement par hasard et quand j'ai vu que j'avais quand même fait 11 pages dessus et que l'histoire me semblait plutôt bien, j'ai décidé de publier !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire si. Je ne gagne rien a écrire, a par me rendre heureuse et j'espère, vous faire plaisir ;).

Pairing : Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya (autres a venir)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, fluff.

Présence de relation entre hommes, si tu n'aimes pas, ne lis pas ;)

* * *

Aomine se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel. Il dirigea sa main halée sur le fermoir de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. La brise du printemps qui s'engouffra dans la pièce était fraiche. L'odeur de renfermer qui s'était installée dans la salle commença alors a se dissipée.

Certains élèves le remercièrent d'un regard et d'un hochement de tête pour son geste, même s'il l'avait plus fait pour lui-même. Le bronzé croisa ses bras sur la table et blottit sa tête dans le creux. Il fermit les yeux, cherchant a faire une petite sieste. Alors qu'il était en état de somnolence, le professeur l'interpella, d'un ton accusateur :

" Aomine, qui est ton partenaire ?

-... Ah ?  
\- Comme d'habitude, tu ne suis pas le cours ! Fit alors l'adulte, exaspéré. De toute façon il ne reste plus que Kuroko..."

Le professeur partit. Pour les travaux en groupe, notre brun avait l'habitude de ce mettre avec Momoi, mais aujourd'hui, elle était absente. Elle avait de la fièvre et peinait a tenir debout, alors aller en cours...

Aomine balaya la salle de son regard électrique. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux autres alors il n'aurait pu dire les prénoms de ses camarades. Bon il en entendait bien parfois, des trucs comme "Sapulail"* un truc comme ça, ou encore "Hyupa"** en tout cas, il avait déjà entendu une fois le nom de chacun...

Mais pas de "Kuroko". Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Pas une fois. Alors il se retrouvait a chercher du regard le loustic mais il ne voyait personne de libre.

"Aomine-kun"

L'appelé sursauta. Il se retourna pour rencontrer... le vide. Daiki soupira, "Je deviens taré...". Il fit un pas en avant mais quelque chose se cogna contre son torse.  
Aomine vit alors une touffe de cheveux bleus. Bleu ciel. _Un punk ?_ Il s'écarta brusquement et dévisagea la personne en face de lui.

Un jeune homme fin, à la peau pâle, se frottait le front. Il avait les cheveux bleu clair, et de grosses lunettes rondes aux verres tellement épais qu'il était impossible de voir les yeux de l'individu. Avec sa petite taille et sa peau de porcelaine, il avait l'air si frêle... Mais avec ces grosses lunettes, il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un thon. _Non pas un Punk, un thon._

"Aomine-kun.  
-O... Ouai ? essaya-t-il de répondre le plus naturellement possible malgré son bégaiement.

\- Je suis Kuroko. Enchanté."

Puis le dit Kuroko alla s'assoir... A son bureau. Ce qui était normal. Mais le fait que le bureau du bleu était a côté de celui d'Aomine l'était moins.

Certes, Aomine n'avait jamais regarder sur sa droite. Car il pensait qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant il avait quelqu'un. Ca faisait plus d'un mois que ce garçon était juste a côté de lui et il n'avait jamais sentit sa présence. Aomine poussa son bureau vers celui de son partenaire et s'assit a côté de lui. Le plus grand ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec Kuroko, il lui était mystérieux et se demandait s'il devait l'aider pour le travail.

Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite dans un travail en groupe, ou même tout court.

"Hum... Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc. Travailler."

Aomine fut surpris par l'audace de l'autre mais ne s'y attarda pas et ne s'en plaint certainement pas, trop heureux de n'avoir rien a faire. Il s'avachit sur la table et pu enfin se reposer.

Une semaine passa sans que Momoi ne puisse venir. Et, inconsciemment, Aomine avait fait tous ses travaux collectifs avec Kuroko, enfin, _il l'avait laisser faire tout seul._

* * *

* D'accord, j'avoue c'est franchement merdic'. C'est en fait de Sakurai dont il est question. Fait quand je l'ai écrit le jour des blagues de merde ^_^  
** On parle de Hyuga.


	2. Chapter 2

Etant donné que les 8 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrit, ils vont allés très vite ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai commencé cette fiction il y a deux ans. Doooonc... Comment dire, le vocabulaire n'est certainement pas très varié et l'histoire pas très originale, mais je me suis donné du mal pour cette fic et j'essaye de ne pas trop la changée.

Je tiens a vous faire une demande chers lecteurs. Voyez vous, mes protagonistes sont au lycée. Moi pas. Et donc, je ne sais pas quels travaux collectifs ils pourraient bien faire. Aussi, si vous pouviez me donner quelques idées...

Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si. Je ne gagne rien, c'est juste une passion.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lundi matin, Momoi pu revenir au collège. C'est avec surprise qu'elle apprit qu'Aomine et Kuroko avaient fait le travail ensemble. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Lors de la pause midi, la rose et son ami d'enfance allèrent sur le toit pour manger. Aomine, allongé sur le dos, demanda alors :

"Tu connais Kuroko ?"

La rose fut surprise que son ami s'intéresse a quelqu'un. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il ai retenu le nom du bleu qui l'étonnait en tout point.

"Kuroko-chan est vraiment mignon ! Mais il est très timide... Tu es ami avec lui ?"

Aomine se demanda, non sans vraiment s'y attardé, depuis quand Satsuki craquait sur les gars a lunette.

"Nan...  
\- A vrai dire, je suis amoureuse de lui... Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé car j'étais persuadée que tu ne savais même pas qui il était !  
\- Je pensais que les lunetteux n'étaient pas ton genre.  
\- Tu sais, a mon avis ces lunettes n'ont aucunes propriétés correctrices !  
\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?  
\- Ben voyons ! Pourquoi il se mettrait au fond alors qu'il est soit disant myope ! Et puis il a ce petit air mystérieux... Je pense sérieusement que ces lunettes ne servent a rien ! "

Aomine ne rajouta rien, ne voulant ni savoir comment elle avait connue le bleu -il ne l'avait jamais vu avec- ou pourquoi elle avait une telle intuition bien qu'elle soit justifiée. _Pas mes affaires, dormir._

Pendant une semaine, Aomine jetait souvent des coups d'œil à sa droite, il pouvait même se mettre a fixé Kuroko pendant de longues minutes.

Celui-ci sentait bien que l'on le regardait - il fallait dire que niveau discrétion, il y avait mieux- mais ne fit rien pour autant. Jusqu'au jour où...

" Aomine-kun, pourquoi me regardes-tu ?"

Le brun haussa les épaules et posa son front contre sa table. Il ne savais pas pourquoi, mais l'être qu'était Kuroko le fascinait. Depuis la conversation avec son amie, ou avant peut-être, il ne savait pas trop. En tout cas, en une semaine, il avait pu retenir certain mimique de son camarade. Sa façon d'attraper la branche droite de ses lunettes pour les réajustées sur son nez. Les moments où il entortillait une mèche trop longues autour de son index lorsqu'un exercice le gênait.

Aomine aurait pu énuméré des tas d'habitudes qu'avait le plus petit. Mais ils ne se parlaient pas. Enfin pratiquement pas à part des "Bonjour Aomine-kun", "'lut" ou encore "A d'main", " Bonne soirée Aomine-kun". Mais rien de bien concluant.

A la fin de la semaine, Momoi apprit que le club de basket avait un match le dimanche. Voyant là une bonne occasion pour rapprocher Ahomine et Kuroko -Et de passer du temps avec ce dernier-, elle l'invita au match sans ajouter que Daiki serait sur le terrain.

Elle voulait que les deux garçons deviennent mas car après tout, si Kuroko devenait son petit-ami, autant qu'il s'entende bien avec son ami d'enfance, non ? Le bleu accepta la proposition de la rose, ils s'étaient déjà parlés plusieurs fois et pouvait la considérer comme une amie. Et puis, sortir u peu ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Aomine n'avait pas été au courant du stratagème confectionné par son amie. Il était trop occupé a détailler Kuroko.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

Je préviens, Du Fluff ^_^ ! Merci encore pour vos review chers lecteurs ! Je dois vous prévenir que je pars en vacances ! Donc pendant une semaine je ne publie pas... Vraiment désolé. Promis, je bosse quand même, je travaille sur une mini-fic de HP... Bon ce ne sera pas du Yaoi ! Juste une bonne démonstration d'amour fraternel comme peuvent en faire Gred et Forge ;)

Disclamer : Non KnB ne m'appartient toujours pas... Vous Pensez bien que ce serais pas vraiment pareil ! Je ne gagne rien a par du bonheur a faire mes fics !

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Pendant le match, Kuroko était ébahi par l'amour d'Aomine pour le basket. En temps normal, il semblait fainéant et doté d'un grand je-m'en-foutisme. Mais avec ce ballon orangé dans les mains, il se donnait a fond dans le jeu et écrasait ses adversaires.

Momoi, assise a côté de lui, prit sa main dans la sienne et les leva.

"ALLLLEEERRR DAIIIKIIII ! Cria-t-elle. Toi aussi Kuroko-chan !  
\- Euh... Vas-y Aomine-kun ! Fit-il, le plus fort possible"

Le joueur avait très bien entendu les encouragements et avait violemment rougit - et il ne fut jamais aussi content d'avoir un ton basané qui le cachait bien- lorsque Kuroko l'avait encouragé. Aomine se donna encore plus dans le jeu et il battit l'équipe adverse 118 à 42.

Le public, après un tel spectacle, se leva et applaudit. Kuroko aussi l'avait fait. Et c'est peut-être ce qui avait fait le plus plaisir a Aomine.

Lorsque le gymnase fut vide de spectateurs, il ne restait plus que Momoi, Kuroko, Aomine et Kise, un membre du club de basket.  
Kise, sans le vouloir, bouscula Kuroko qu'il n'avait pas aperçut. Ce demandant qui il était, le blond demanda :

"Momoicchi, Aominecchi, qui est-ce ? fit-il, montrant le plus petit du doigt.  
\- Je m'apelle Kuroko.

\- Moooh... Kise-chan, ne sois pas si impoli avec Kuroko-chan !"

Kise s'excusa alors et regarda l'heure. Il fut soudain pris de panique.

"AAH ! Je suis en retard à mon Shooting ! Désolé je dois partir !"

Il courru vers la sortit. Momoi, voyant là un bon moment pour que les deux autres hommes deviennent proches, décida de partir aussi. Il y eu alors un grand silence. Aomine s'approcha doucement de Kuroko. En voyant les lunettes rondes, il se rappela des paroles de son amie. " Je pense sérieusement que ces lunettes ne servent à rien !"

Ces paroles le tracassait. Le bleu avait-il un secret ? Ou avait-il vraiment des problèmes de vue ? A quoi pouvait ressembler ses yeux ? _Si ça se trouve il ressemble a une taupe... _Oui bon on s'écarte.

" Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ?"

Sans vraiment se contrôler, Aomine avait posé la question.

Kuroko entrouvit légèrement la bouche, signe qu'il était étonner par la précédente question. Il posa son index et son pouce sur son menton et sembla médité sur une quelconque question existentielle. Encore une fois, le silence prit place.

" Je suis myope.

\- Et il t'a fallu autant de temps pour répondre ? Te fou pas de moi !

\- Hum... Ecoute je veux pas te forcer...  
\- Mes yeux sont bizarres."

Aomine fronça ses sourcils. _Oh mon dieu, si ça se trouve il a des yeux difformes ! _

" Quand je ne porte pas mes lunettes, tout le monde a peur de mes yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ne sont pas bien spéciaux."

Le petit semblait intéressé dans la contemplation de ses pieds se qui fit sourire l'autre. Cela ne devait pas être si horrible, déjà que Kuroko était plutôt mignon avec ses lune-

_STOP_

La curiosité dévorait Aomine, il n'avait jamais avoir un contact visuel avec lui. Alors, doucement, il attrapa les lunettes et les retira du nez de Kuroko. Ce qu'il vit l'époustoufla. Devant lui, deux grandes orbes clairs, très clairs, d'un cyan glacial et aux reflets d'une multitude de tons froids. Tantôt d'un Topaze bleu ciel, d'un Opale de feu bleu ou ces petites touches de Tourmaline*. _Magnifique._

Le brun avait l'impression d'être transpercé de toute part pas ce regard profond, tellement qu'il eu un moment peur de s'y noyer. Il recula un peu pour avoir une vue de l'ensemble du corps de Kuroko. Si frêle mais pas dépourvu de muscle, et cette bouille d'enfant, accentuée par l'innocence de ses yeux... _A croquer._

Il semblerait que le bronzé soit resté trop longtemps bouche-bée, car le plus petit commença à gesticulé de gêne.

" Aomine-kun ?"

Appela Kuroko plus qu'étonné par le geste de son ami. Le bronzé était toujours étonné des prunelles bleus. Cependant il mit sa main sur la tête du petit et frotta ses cheveux avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

" Tu devrais enlever plus souvent tes lunettes et puis... Tu les emmerdes les autres. Si il y a un problème, t'as qu'a m'appeler... D'ac ?  
\- O...Oui...  
\- Tu veux essayer ? Demanda Daiki en montrant le ballon de basket.

* * *

* Si vous ne connaissez pas ces pierres n'hésitez pas a chercher sur internet ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Je reviens juste avant la nouvelle année ! Mouhahahahaha ! (- Excusez moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'efface pas cette partie)  
Merci pour vos gentilles petites reviews ! 

Et c'est partit pour le truc habituel :

Disclamer : Ben non, KNB ne m'appartient pas, mais je lutte !

Rating : J'ai mis M, mais y'en a toujours pas '-'

Genre : YAOIIIII ! (C'est pas un genre... v_v) Romance :)

* * *

Les crissements de chaussures et le bruit d'un filet secoué par un ballon ornaient la salle. Aomine marqua un énième panier et se retourna vers son ami qui était assis parterre.

"Déjà fatigué ?" Fit il pour taquiner le bleu.

Devant le manque de réponse de celui-ci, il se rapprocha de Kuroko et remarqua que sa respiration sifflait et qu'il toussotait. Daiki se précipita vers le bleu et s'agenouilla près de lui. Celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et les mouvements paniqués de Daiki ne l'aidait pas.

"Kuroko ! Oye, Kuroko, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!  
\- Mon sac... Dans mon sac... Fit-il en toussotant."

Aomine se précipita vers le banc et fouilla dans le sac a bandoulière. Un objet attira son attention. Un inhalateur (ou ventoline pour les connaisseurs). Aomine était peut-être un idiot mais il savait ce que cela représentait. Kuroko était asthmatique.

Aomine rejoignit Tetsuya et lui donna son inhalateur. Une fois le médicament pris, le plus grand ne put s'empêcher de coller la tête de l'autre contre son torse et de tenter de le calmer en le noyant de tendresse.

" Merci Aomine-kun et... Désolé..." Chuchota Kuroko, les joues rosies par les gestes de son ami.

" Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu étais asthmatique !" Cria Aomine, sa colère prenant le dessus sur sa peine.

" Qui aurait cru que tu connaissais un tel mot, Aomine-kun." Devant le regard réprobateur du brun, le bleu baissa la tête comme lorsque l'on fache un enfant.

" Pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dit." Sortit-il alors, toujours dans les bras du grand.

" Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
\- Je n'aime pas que l'on me voit comme une chose fragile qui ne peut pas courre 5 minutes...  
\- Tu peux bouger ?  
\- Je suis asthmatique Aomine-kun, pas paralysé !"

Aomine rigola et se leva, aidant Kuroko à faire de même. Le bronzé raccompagna son ami, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais.

Le lendemain, le professeur d'histoire avait demandé a ses élèves de faire un exposer en groupe et... Daiki ne savait pas avec qui se mettre.

Momoi ou Kuroko ?

Son amie d'enfance ou son nouvel ami ?

La rose semblait savoir que cela tourmentait son ami et lui proposa de travailler avec le bleu.

"Tu es sûr ?  
\- Roooh mais oui ! Pour une fois que tu as un autre ami !  
\- Te fou pas de m-  
\- Bonjour Aomine-un.  
\- AAAHHHH ! D'OU TU SORS ?! DEPUIS QUAND T'ES LA ?!

\- Depuis le début.  
\- ARRÊTE APPARAÎTRE COMME CA !  
\- Aomine-kun, on travaille ensemble ?" Fit le bleu, un sourire indescriptible aux lèvres.

" Euh... Kuroko-chan, ou sont tes lunettes ?"

Momoi regardait lentement le bleu, la surprise ornant son visage. Puis, elle lui sauta au cou et caressa leurs joues l'une contre l'autre en criant " AAHH ! Kuroko-kun est trop mignon !"

" Satsuki, tu vas l'étouffer !  
\- Moooh ! Daiki qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Et puis ça ne gêne pas Kuroko-chan, Neh ?"

Celui-ci ne se donna pas la peine de répondre alors que Momoi continuait de le secouer comme un prunier.

" Bonjour Daiki, Satsuki."

Kuroko fut surpris pas l'aura qui émanait du garçon au cheveux rouge qui venait d'arriver . Il semblait... Au dessus de tout ? On avait envie de le traiter avec respect, ce que faisait tout le monde a ce qu'il voyait. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas peur. Les deux yeux rouges balayèrent la salle du regard et s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand ils se posèrent sur Kuroko.

"Daiki, tu pourrais nous présenter.  
\- Je m'apelle Kuroko Tetsuya, enchanté. Fit le petit avant qu' Aomine ne puisse répondre.

\- De même, je suis Akashi Seijuro, capitaine du club de basket. Tu es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu.  
\- Non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis ici depuis le début de l'année scolaire.  
\- Je vois. Tu as vraiment peu de présence n'est ce pas ?  
Kuroko haussa les épaules  
\- Je voudrais que tu envisages de rejoindre le club de basket."

Le ton qu'avait employé Akashi était plus celui d'un ordre qu'une demande.

" J'y suis déjà.  
\- HHEEEIIINNNN ?! Crièrent en coeur Aomine et Momoi.  
\- Je vois. Tu vas alors entrer dans la première division."

Puis Seijuro partit tranquillement, mais Aomine le rattrapa au bout d'un couloir et s'écria :

" Akashi, attend, Kuroko est asthmatique.  
\- J'en prendrais en compte, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- J-Je ne m'inquiète pas !"

Après un discret sourire mystérieux, Akashi repartit. Aomine retourna alors dans sa classe de cours et se dirigea vers Kuroko.  
" N'en fais pas trop si tu ne le sens pas."  
Le bleu hocha la tête et le professeur entra.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que je suis en retard, mais entre mes examens blancs et les dîners de chasse chez moi... xD Bref, du coup, Je vous offre 2 chapitres en uns ! La fin, c'était pas du tout ce que j'avais écris au départ. Vous en saurez plus dans les prochains chapitres !

Disclamer: Je ne gagne rien a écrire sur Knb, a par du plaisir !

Rating : J'ai mis M parce ce que je compte faire un Lemon un jour '-'

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

" Je t'aime !

\- Je suis désolé, mais... je ne peux pas accepter tes sentiments...

\- P-Pourquoi Kuroko ?

\- Parce que, Aom-

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non..."

Kuroko était mal a l'aise devant les larmes de Satsuki, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments pour la rose, et lui mentir n'aurait pas été mieux. De plus, depuis quelques temps, le bleu doutait des sentiments de son ami envers Momoi. Il préférait alors mettre toutes les chances du côté du bronzé.

Daiki faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Pourquoi Kuroko avait-il refuser de sortir avec Satsuki ? Bon en même temps, s'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle, il est vrai qu'il n'allait pas sortir avec elle. Mais surtout...

Pourquoi était-il ravit que Kuroko donne un râteau a son amie ?! Alors qu'il devrait être en colère pour avoir blessé la rose... il était soulagé. Soulagé que le bleu, ce petit être frêle, pour lequel il avait flipper, qui lui a montrer qu'il était fort, et pour qui il a bien faillit s'opposer à Akashi Seijurou, son capitaine. Mais pourquoi ressentait il une telle affection pour Kuroko ? Pourquoi, depuis qu'il le connaissait, il voulait toujours en apprendre plus sur lui, parfois même vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, le câliner ?

Il était fou. _De Kuroko_ lui chuchota une petite voix.

Tous à coup, la réponse frappa comme une gifle dans sa tête. En un mois, il était tomber amoureux de Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aomine-kun

\- Ahhhhh ! DEPUIS QUAND T'ES LA ?!

\- Je viens d'arriver. c'est bizarre, tu sembles beaucoup réfléchir, chose rare.

\- Enfoi-

\- Qu'y a t'il ? Le bleu semblait un tantinet inquiet.

\- Rien... Enfin... T'aime pas Satsuki ?

\- ... Non. Mais, Aomine-kun, tu es amoureux d'elle."

Hein ? Aomine était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tetsuya lui disait ceci. Pourquoi en était il si sûr ?

"Non, Je n-"

Il ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'il vit Kuroko tomber en arrière, vers les escaliers. Sans réfléchir, Aomine le pris dans ses bras et ils tombèrent ensemble, Daiki protégeant son ami.

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait coucher sur Aomine qui se frottait la tête. Lorsque le bleu remarqua leur position plus qu'explicite, il se releva en vitesse mais sa vision se troubla et il retomba dans les bras du bronzé.

" Kuroko !" Fit-il alors en regardant le sang qui perlait le front pâle.

" Je... Je vais bien... Je peux me lever. Merci. "

Alors que le blessé allait faire une autre tentative pour se lever, Aomine remarqua les légères couleurs sur les pommettes de l'autre et ne put s'empêcher de le reprendre dans ses bras. Le monde semblait disparaître autour de lui, seul Kuroko comptait. Il chercha dans sa poche un mouchoir et le tendit au plus petit.

" Ça va mieux ? Tu es vraiment maladroit !

\- Quelqu'un m'a tiré en arrière...

\- Si je l'attrape-  
\- Aomine, pourquoi tu me tiens toujours ?

\- Ah. Tu as certainement pris un coup sur la tête, tu ne devrais pas te lever."

Effectivement, Kuroko avait un beau bleu sur le front, mais pourtant aucune entaille ne s'y trouvait. Aomine se frotta l'arrière de la tête, gêné de leur position. Kuroko aperçut alors une coupure sur l'avant bras du bronzé. Le bleu se mordit la lèvre a cette vue. Il comprit beaucoup mieux pourquoi il avait du sang sur lui alors qu'il n'était pas blessé. Le plus petit pris le membre blessé entre ses mains et tapota sur la blessure.

" Je t'aime."

Aomine l'avait dit. Il était rouge d'embarras mais regardait Kuroko dans les yeux. Celui-c n'en menait pas large. Pourquoi son ami lui disait ceci ? Non, Aomine était amoureux de Momoi, les derniers mots du bronzé étaient purement amicaux. Jamais le brun ne l'aimerait comme lui l'aime. C'était impossible.

" Moi aussi je t'aime bien Aomine-kun. A propos de ce dont nous parlions, quand est-ce que tu vas annoncer tes sentiments à Momoi-chan ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'as avec Satsuki ? Je suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Je t'aime toi ! Je suis AMOUREUX DE KUROKO TETSUYA !"

Il avait crié ces derniers mots et toutes les personnes présentes -et que le duo avait complètement oublié-.

Kuroko rougit, et il ne fit pas les choses a moitié, son visage entier vira au cramoisi jusqu'à ses oreilles. Et Aomine eut une irrésistible envie de goûter cette peau couleur cerise. Soudain un flot d'applaudissement survint dans le couloir. Le bronzé se rendit enfin compte de la situation et connaissant le petit, il devait se sentir extrêmement mal a l'aise. Le grand pris alors la main pâle de son ami et l'emmena sur le toit.

" Aomine-kun, on devrait aller te soigner...

\- Ah. Hum... Toi aussi tu es blessé...

\- C'est ton sang, je n'ai qu'une bosse. Aomine soupira de soulagement a cette révélation, cependant il se ravisa en voyant le regard fuyant de Kuroko. Je t'aime. Je... Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi...

\- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. Le bleu avait un léger sourire scotché aux lèvres. Je t'aime aussi.  
\- Vraiment ?! Tu veux bien être mon petit ami ?!

\- Bien sûr."

Un peu plus loin, Kaizaki Shougo rigolait.


	6. Chapter 6

Dans ce chapitre, on entre plus dans le technique. Vu qu'a partir de maintenant, je compte poster souvent, je met de cours chapitres. Le probleme, c'est qu'a un moment se sera plus long car la fic n'est pas intégralement écrite au brouillon. Et moi qui pensait faire un truc de 15 chapitre, se sera a mon avis beaucoup plus long car je veux faire quelque chose de complet ou l'on verra aussi l'avenir de nos joueurs ;)

Bref, il fallait que je rentre dans le technique. Ce chapitre m'est venu en tête et je l'ai taper en 10 (En comptant la reflexion) Il est court, mais va beaucoup m'aider a reprendre la suite. Comme certains ont du le penser, c'est Haizaki qui a tiré Kuroko en arrière. Au début, cela devait être Kise car il était amoureux d'Aomine et qu'il était jaloux de Kuroko. Mais aujourd'hui, je trouve cette situation extremement cliché, et j'ai du respect pour Kise. Je ne connais pas du tout Haizaki vu que je suis l'Anime et non le Manga, je sais juste quelques trucs sur lui, c'est tout.

Disclamer : Personnages Pas A Moi Bouuhouuuhouuu... TT_TT

Rating : Oui bah hein ! xD

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

" Tu m'entends Kise ? T'as intérêt a dégager du club compris ?

\- Akashicchi t'a renvoyé, Haizaki. Même si je partais, ça ne changerais rien.  
\- Il n'y a pas de solution hein ? M'en fou, je battrais l'un d'entre vous pour mériter ma place de titulaire ! Quand je pense que des idiots comme toi ou l'autre mioche peuvent le devenir, je me dis qu' Akashi est vraiment fou.

\- Je suis sûr que si Akashi était là, tu ne dirais pas la même chose. Et si Kurokocchi et moi sommes titulaires, c'est que nous avons du talent.  
\- Mais bien sûr... Dans ce cas, je n'aurais qu'a vérifié si ce que tu dis est vrai. "

Shogou Haizaki claqua la porte derrière lui, sous le regard horrifié de Kise.

Le blond pouvait le sentir. Tout cela allait mal tourner, il en avait bien peur. Comment un connard pareil avait bien pu entrer dans l'équipe ? Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace. Merde. Kurokocchi serait sûrement la victime d'Haizaki. Après tout, le plus incompréhensible dans l'histoire, c'était le fait que ce soit Kuroko qui soit titulaire. Doublement merde. Il fallait en parler a Akashicchi !

Seijurou était plutôt fier de sa trouvaille. Il était sûr que Kuroko Tetsuya serait une personne surprenante. Mais le basket qu'il imaginait a Tetsuya avait une limite. Et cette limite était aussi dérangeante qu'inévitable. Non seulement le bleu était asthmatique, mais sa capacité a focaliser l'attention d'une personne sur autre chose n'était pas a temps infini. Peut-être 20 minutes tout au plus. Il faudra quelque chose, en plus du ballon, qui attirerais l'attention de l'équipe adverse. Ce qui apporterait un gain de temps considérable. Oui, quelque chose de lumineux, d'explosif a coté de Tetsuya.

Quelqu'un plutôt. Akashi sourit discrètement.

Une _Lumière._

Aomine Daiki.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! Je sais, je sais, j'avais promis d'être plus régulière et BAM ! Je poste pas pendant une semaine xD ! Bon, a partir de maintenant je suis régulière, au minimum 1 chapitre par semaine même si j'en vise 2, comme avant. Aujourd'hui les profs faisaient grève et du coup, j'ai pu en profiter pour écrire ! En plus, vu que Word m'avait lâché, j'ai trouver un nouveau truc pour taper les textes et les enregistrer. Oui parce que sinon je tape directement sur le site, et c'est pas le mieux pour pouvoir garder ses histoires dans ses fichiers, surtout que ceux qui manipulent FFN savent que les chapitres ont une limite de vie, et qu'un moment ils disparaissent du Doc Manager (mais ils restent visibles sur le site ;D) Bref !

Disclamer : PPMB ( Personnages Pas a Moi Boouuuuuhouuuuu ) xD Je ne gagne que du plaisir a écrire et cela me suffit amplement !

Rating : Et bien non, toujours pas compris :')

Pairing : J'aime bien le rappeler xD Aomine x Kuroko (Et bientôt, des couples secondaires ;) )

Bonne lecture les ami(e)s !

* * *

" Aomine-kun.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Daiki maintenant...

\- Qu'allons-nous dire à Momoi-chan ?

\- Elle comprendra... C'est pas une fille méchante. Peut-être qu'elle va mal le prendre... Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera fâchée longtemps.

\- Mh."

Le plus grand ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras ? Mais ils crèveraient de chaud ! Et si il l'embrassait ? Non, non, non, il allait mal s'y prendre. Et merde. Ne s'était-i pas dit qu'il était un homme d'action ? Et le voila a se retrouvé avec un balais dans le cul comme un gamin de 12 piges. Bon, en même temps, il n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. quelques filles avec lesquelles il flirtait, mais rien de plus. Et de sérieux. Oui parce que pour lui, sa relation avec Kuroko était sérieuse ! Et puis il voulait faire les choses bien. Sauf que voilà, déjà qu'avec les filles, il était pas trop tactile, mais avec un mec...  
Putain, comment devait-il s'y prendre ?

Daiki s'assit parterre, contre le mur et le bleu le rejoint. Ils se regardèrent dans le bleu des yeux et timidement, leurs mains se joignirent.

* * *

"Akashicchi ! Il faut parler, c'est important !

\- Qui a t'il Ryouta ? Je suis occupé.

\- C'est a propos de Shogo. J'ai peur qu'il veuille s'en prendre a Kurokocchi !

\- Pourquoi ? Tetsuya n'a rien a voir avec Haizaki.

\- Il prend mal le fait que kurokocchi soit dans le club et pas lui. A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas non plus mais tout le monde a le droit de jouer et-

\- Il y a une raison. Ils verront tous au match amical avec Kaijo.

\- Il va jouer ?! Sérieusement ?!

\- Oui Ryouta. Point Final.

\- Et pour Shôgo ?

\- Je m'en occupe."

Plus loin, Haizaki Shôgo referma la porte menant au toit. En voila un moyen de détruire ce gamin de pacotille. Et si en plus il pouvait foutre Aomine Daiki hors-jeu, que demander de plus ?


	8. Chapter 8

Et oui, je suis vivante, si si si _ ! Désolé du retard, mais je n'ai plus d'idée pour cette fic :( La suite risque d'être un peu lente et je ne surement pas atteindre mon but des 2 chapitres par semaine mais bon. Je vais essayer d'être le plus régulière possible ^^'

Si vous voulez partager des idées sur la suite de cette fic, n'hésitez pas ! Mais sachez que seulement moi décidera de l'avenir de nos protagonistes ! :D !

Bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre !

* * *

Kuroko n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand. Tous les hommes de sa famille étaient de taille modeste pour lui et Aomine ressemblait déjà a un géant a côté de lui. Mais la personne devant lui était d'un autre genre. Dépassant surement les 2 mètres, Murasakibara Atsushi était tranquillement en train de se goinfrer en face de lui.

« Voici Murasakibara Atsushi, il s'occupe de la zone en dessous du panier. Expliqua Akashi»

Puis, un jeune homme avec les doigts bandés -et Kuroko ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi- et à la flamboyante cheveulure verte se présenta.

« Je suis Midorima Shintaro. Cancer et toi ?

\- Kuroko Tetsuya. Enchanté. Je suis Verseau...»

Midorima le fixa intensément, semblant scruter chaque parcelle de son esprit, ce qui était franchement dérangeant.

« Nos signes ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre.»

Le petit bleu ne su pas quoi répondre a ça. Pouvait-on seulement y répondre ? Pourquoi ce garçon - a qui il n'avait rien fait- le rejetait sans raison ? A cause de leur signe astrologique ? Quel était encore cet étrange personnage ?

Aomine grimaça. Bordel, ils pouvaient pas être amicaux avec les autres ? C'était pas trop demandé ? Bon ok, lui non plus n'était pas délicat avec les inconnus, mais quand même !

« Assez parler, intervint le capitaine, commencez l'entraînement.»

Et sous le surprise des autres, le rouge sortit du gymnase, laissant les directives a leur professeur.

Kuroko allait mourir. Il en était sûr. Les entraînements des titulaires étaient affreux. Il n'en était même pas à sa 10ème pompe qu'il était déjà mort. Bon d'accord, sa structure physique n'aidait pas. Mais quand même. Il eu tout du moins un sourir en sentant le regard de son petit-ami sur lui, surement inquiet.

« Kurokocchi ! N'abandonne pas, Neh ? S'esclaffa Kise.

\- Oui !»

Kise Ryota était quelqu'un de très gentil. Un peu collant, mais très gentil et attensionné. La mauvaise impression que Kuroko avait eu de lui était maintenant bien loin. Pourtant ils ne

s'étaient rencontrés que quelques jours auparavant.

« Kise ! Et si tu t'occupais de tes fans au lieu de draguer mon copain ! Grogna Aomine sur un ton d'humour.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Aominecchi ! Il tient trop a toi pour que j'arrive a te le piquer !

\- Pour une fois que tu ne dis pas des bêtises, Kise-kun. Souria alors Kuroko.»

Ils rigolèrent tout les trois et reprirent l'entraînement.

Akashi et Haizaki se regardaient en chien de faillance. On pouvait largemment sentir la haine qui émanait d'eux. Le plus grand bougea la tête de gauche à droite, faisant craquer ses articulations. Les yeux de l'empereur se rétréssirent dangereusement.

« Ne sois pas aussi détendu avec moi, Haizaki.

\- Ah ? Tu n'es plus mon capitaine, je n'ai rien a faire pour toi.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je suis Akashi Seijuro, tu me dois le respect.

\- En quoi ton nom change quelque chose, crétin ?

\- Tu es suicidaire.»

Une paire de ciseaux rencontra la peau fine faisant s'envoler quelques gouttes de sang. Haizaki amena sa main sur la blessure sur sa joue, encore choqué. Akashi avait-il essayé de le tué ? S'il n'avait pas eu de bons reflexes... Il aurait perdu un oeil, certainement. Putain, ce mec était un taré ! Il voulut s'avancer pour donner une droite (D'ou le titre de cette fiction... Non je rigole vous savez que c'était pas pour ça !) mais, sans qu'il ne comprenne quelque chose, il se retrouva les genoux pas terre.

« Je suis** suprême**. Ne me regarde pas de haut. N'essaye rien contre moi. **Tu** perdras. Et cela vaut aussi pour **mon équipe**.» (Adieu Modestie xD)


	9. Chapter 9

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je viens bien de poster un autre chapitre ! Vu que je suis a la bourre, il est plus long.**

Sachez que faire une seule fic a la fois m'ennuie alors je vais faire une nouvelle catégorie :**_ Yukiko au pays de ..._**

**Cela consiste a faire des fictions sur un OC (Moi, en l'occurrence) qui entre dans l'univers d'un manga/Anime et qui fait ce que tout le monde ( Enfin moi) a toujours voulu faire dans ce cas-ci : Foutre le gros bordel et limite défigurée de manga xD Donc ce sera du pur humour ! Je fais cela pour vraiment m'éclater donc je me ficherais complètement des retours négatifs que j'aurais peut-être :P **

Bref, Voilà donc la suite, **Bonne lecture a tous** !

* * *

« Tu as l'air contrarié, Daiki-kun.»

La voix de son petit-ami sortit Aomine de ses pensées. Il pencha sa tête vers la gauche pour le regarder. L'ambiance était quelque peu romantique. Le soleil était en train de se coucher alors qu'ils marchaient pour aller chez Tetsuya. Ils étaient un peu loin du centre ville et ils longeait la seule route dans les parages. Il allait dormir chez lui. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils sortaient ensembles... Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient faire quelque chose, hein ?

« Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé qui t'as fait tomber.

\- Je ne te vois pas en détective, Daiki-kun.»

Aomine esquissa un sourire, mais fronça ensuite ses sourcils. Quel connard avait bien pu... Qui aurait pu trouver ça drôle ? Quel type - Oui, il pensait définitivement que c'était un mec- assez taré aurait pu... Taré ? Akashi ? Non, il ne ferait pas ce genre de chose... Le brun était sûr qu'il connaissait quelqu'un d'assez con pour s'amuser a pousser les gens dans les escaliers.

Il sortit une seconde fois de ses pensées en entendant un vieux moteur tourné. Plus loin, un tas de ferraille sur roues roulait doucement. Le bleu était celui qui était le plus proche de la route, alors Daiki échangea leur place, Kuroko se trouvant maintenant a droite.

Le couple croisa la voiture qui semblait rouler de plus en plus doucement.

« Je n'allais pas me faire renversé par cette voiture, Daiki-kun.

\- Ce sont les grands qui se mettent sur le bord de la route.

\- Nous ne sommes plus en primaire, Daiki-kun.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trouver cela mignon que je te protège du moindre danger ? Et puis j'aime bien te voir a ma droite.

\- Je ne suis pas faible...»

Ah, c'est vrai. Tetsuya était complexé par ça. Il était petit, pâle et avait une bouille trop mig- Bref, il avait une apparence quelque peu androgyne. Pourtant, il avait un corps musclé. Avec son uniforme, on ne voyait rien, mais lorsque Kuroko enfilait la tenue de basket... Oh putain, valait mieux que le bronzé n'y pense pas ou il pourrait bander...

« Je sais Tetsu. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être protecteur envers toi. Et puis comme je l'ai dis...

\- Tu aimes me voir a ta droite. Pourquoi ?»

Aomine remercia son teint basané pour cacher un tant soit peu ses rougeurs. Comment

l'expliquer a son Tetsu sans avoir l'air niais ?

« Quand... J'ai commencé a te regarder tu étais toujours a droite et... Tu as toujours été a ma droite alors...

\- Ca, c'est mignon.»

Aomine afficha un moue boudeuse adorable, au yeux de Kuroko. Le bronzé se renfrogna et attrapa la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne.

« Ne dis pas de choses idiotes...»

* * *

Kise baissa la tête lorsque quelque chose buta contre son pied. Un ballon orange. Il le ramassa et chercha du regard le propriétaire de la chose. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un terrain de street de basket avec une dizaine de types essoufflés. L'un d'eux le saluait avec de grands gestes, semblant vouloir l'attirer. Surement le propriétaire du ballon.

Le blond les rejoignit et rougit furieusement en voyant celui qui le saluait sans chandail. C'était un petit brun musclé, les muscles brillants de sueur, de fines lèvres pâles et des yeux aciers transperçants. Kise frissonna. Putain, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Il n'était pas du genre a trouver n'importe qui sexy ou a son gout...

« Salut !

\- B-bonjour...

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger pour le ballon. Je suis Kasamatsu Yukio, le capitaine de Kaijou et voici mes camarades. Déclara alors le brun en montrant les autres jeunes gens."

Kise esquissa un sourire carnassier. Kaijou ? C'était leur futur adversaire... Il allait pouvoir les tester.

« Je suis Ryouta ! Enchanté ! Je peux jouer avec vous ?

\- Euh... Et bien vu que tu nous as ramener le ballon... Je ne peux pas refuser. Nous allons faire les équipes !"

* * *

« Demain, c'est le match contre Kaijou, tu t'sens pret ?

\- Evidemment.

\- On va leur montrer qu'on est la meilleure équipe !»

Aomine sourit et montra son poing a Kuroko qui cogna le sien contre celui du bronzé. Le petit bleu sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. La maison était dans un style épuré et moderne. Ils se déchaussèrent a l'entrée et montèrent a l'étage. La chambre de Kuroko était dans les tons crèmes et bleu. La chambre était très bien rangée, il y avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres un bureau vide et un lit deux places, acculé au mur. Il y avait peu d'effets personnels qui montrait que la chambre était vraiment utilisée. Juste une photo sur la table de nuit.

Curieux, Aomine la prit entre ses doigts. Dessus, il y avait Tetsu avec un grand roux. Ils semblaient jeunes, peut-être 13 ans. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Qui était-ce ? Et puis, ce qui frappait le plus le bleu, c'est que son Tetsu, sur cette photo, souriait. A pleine dent. Il semblait même dans un fou rire. Les sourcils d'Aomine se froncèrent. Il n'avait jamais vu Kuroko sourire autant. Qui était ce gars pour le faire rire ainsi ? Quel était sa relation avec son petit ami ?

« C'est mon frère.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu regardes cette photo comme si elle était le diable en personne.

\- Euh... Ouai... Vous vous ressemblez pas.

\- Il est mon _**frère de coeur**_.»

Aomine ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou non. Pourquoi Tetsu ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce mec ? Bon ok, ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu de temps alors normal qu'ils se connaissent pas comme le fond de leur poche mais quand même... Et puis pourquoi ça le tracassait Hein ? Ok, Tetsu était son petit ami, mais il allait quand même pas devenir jaloux a ce point ?! Il pouvait pas contracter d'un coup une putain de possessivité envers un mec avec qui il ne sortait même pas depuis 2 semaines ! Se calmer.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parler de lui.

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment penser. Et puis, je ne parle plus à Taiga-kun.»

Taiga. C'était son prénom ou son nom ? Certainement son prénom. Ils s'appelaient par leur prénoms ? Normal, ils étaient amis. Alors pourquoi ça le fait chier ? Oh et puis merde... Et pourquoi il lui parlait plus ? Ils s'étaient engueulés ? Et si ce Taiga avait essayé de faire quelque chose a Tetsu et que-

« Daiki, tu sembles penser a des choses désagréables.

\- Ouai... Pourquoi tu lui parles plus ?»

Tetsuya baissa la tête d'un air maussade. Quoi ? Pourquoi il semblait si triste ? Qu'avait donc fait ce poil de carotte ? Si il le chope...

« Il est partit en Amérique.»

Ah ouai. Dur de le choper. Donc ils se parlaient plus parce que le roux était partit aux USA ? Pourquoi il était partit d'ailleurs ? Et puis, ils pourraient continué a ce parler par portable ! Même par lettre !

« Ah... Mais...

\- Au début nous nous envoyions des mails mais... Nous avons fini par perdre contact... Lui avait ses nouveaux amis et moi aussi. On s'est un peu oublié en fait.

\- Tu as quand même garder une photo de lui.

\- Tu es jaloux, Daiki ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je trouve ça un peu bête. Si vous étiez vraiment frères alors... Je sais pas, vous auriez fait plus d'effort non ? Je pense que... que tu devrais... enfin bref.

\- Dai-»

Le bleu se fit couper la parole lorsque l'on toqua a la porte. Un femme entra ensuite. Elle était vraiment belle, de longs cheveux cyans, une peau pâle et de grands yeux verts. Son visage était très peu marqué par l'âge et elle affichait un doux sourire bienveillant.

« Oh ! Tu dois être Aomine n'est ce pas ? Enchanté ! Je suis la mère de Tetsu, Nanami.

\- Ah... Oui. Moi de même.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas d'aller faire des courses ? J'ai oublié de les faire et je dois préparer le repas !

\- J'y vais. Tu viens Daiki ?

\- Ouai.»

* * *

Kasamatsu n'en revenait pas. Ce type... Les avait battu a plate couture. Il n'avait même pas joué en équipe. Ils s'étaient séparés en 2 équipes de 5 et ce mec avait joué solo... Et les avait battu. Putain, mais qui était ce monstre ? Etait-il vraiment un lycéen ? Les yeux du brun

s'écarquillèrent. Si ce mec était un lycéen alors... Ils allaient surement se recroiser lors de la Winter Cup. Kasamatsu attrapa une bouteille et but de grandes gorgées. Cela allait être amusant. Cette année, les adversaires semblaient forts et l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines de réveilla. Ils seraient prêt !


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ! Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Moi qui avait retrouvé de la longueur, je l'ai perdue, j'en suis désolé. Je dois avouer qu'en ce moment, je stresse pour un événement qui va jouer beaucoup sur ma santé futur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de grave ! J'essayerais de faire de mon mieux la prochaine fois, mais je ne promet rien !

N'hésitez pas a poster des Reviews sur ce que vous pensez de ma fic, je ne demande que ça !

Sur ce, bonne Lecture !

* * *

Aomine était en train d'enlever son t-shirt lorsqu'il se tourna vers Kuroko. Il était déjà habillé de son uniforme de titulaire. Aujourd'hui sera son premier match officiel. Aomine n'avait jamais été anxieux pour ce genre de choses, mais Kuroko... Comment se sentait-il en ce moment ?

« Ca va aller ?»

Kuroko sourit discrètement. Son petit copain était vraiment mignon.

« Oui »

Le bronzé, prit d'un élan d'affection, prit le bleu dans ses bras et le plaqua contre son torse. Nu. Oh putain il avait oublié. Tous deux rougirent avant de s'écarter. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourirent mutuellement. Le couple était toujours timide dans les gestes intimes.

_« Je suis désolé Daiki... Je n'ai pas de Futon._

_\- Ce... ce n'est pas grave...»_

_Kuroko et Aomine étaient tous les deux couchés dans le lit du bleu, qui était assez étroit au vu de la masse corporelle d'Aomine. _

_Aucun des deux ne pouvaient faire de mouvement sans... toucher l'autre. Quand Kuroko voulut s'écarter et ramener ses genoux vers lui, l'un d'eux frotta contre l'entrejambe d'Aomine. Ce geste coupa la respiration de celui-ci et le fit grogner._

_« Je... Je suis désolé..._

_\- Non, c'est bon...»_

_Ils rougirent tous les deux à l'ambiguïté de la phrase mais ne dirent rien. Le bronzé avait chaud et une semi-éréction apparaissait dans son caleçon. Ses reins le brulait et l'électrisait. Putain d'hormones. Il avait envie de rouler ses hanches contre Kuroko, de se plaquer et de l'embra-_

_Ok ok, On se calme le pervers. Inspirer, expirer. Et se mettre des baffes invisibles. C'est bien ça aussi. Tetsuya bougea une nouvelle fois, envoyat des décharges de plaisir dans les reins d'Aomine._

_« Tetsuya ! Avertit-il, commençant a être frustré._

_\- Excuse-moi Daiki...»_

_Le bleu avait sursauté en entendant son prénom au complet, ce qui était rare. Son petit-ami semblait vraiment en colère. Mais il n'avait pas fait exprès de... Enfin... Kuroko rougit furieusement, ce que ne manqua pas Aomine qui le trouva adorable. Oh putain il devait prendre une douche. Froide. Glaciale même. Il sortit du lit et partit dans la salle de bain sous le regard compréhensif de Tetsuya._

_Lorsque Daiki revint dans la chambre, le bleu somnolait déjà. Il se coucha sans bruits à côté de lui et rapprocha sa tête de celle de Kuroko pour coller leurs fronts. Ces gestes étaient innocents et timides, mais confortables. Il se sentait bien ainsi. _

Aomine sortit de ses pensées lorsque son petit ami lui présenta son poing. Il leva le sien et les firent s'entrechoqués. Il enfila ensuite son haut et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le terrain. Kuroko fut impressionné par la grandeur du stade qui n'avait rien a voir avec leur gymnase.

Ils s'assirent sur les bancs et Akashi s'approcha pour donner les directives du jeu. Alors qu'il avait formé l'équipe qui jourait, à savoir lui-même, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine et Kuroko, Kise intervint :

« Ano... Est-ce que je pourrais jouer ?

\- Pourquoi donc, Ryouta ?

\- Et bien... Ces mecs de Kaijou... J'ai quelque chose à leur montrer.»

Tous le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Ce qui semblait être une théorie du plus en plus plausible. Akashi le fixa pendant un bon moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il soupira ensuite et accepta que Kise remplace Midorima, qui ne s'en formalisa pas, l'horoscope ayant prévu peu de chance pour lui aujourd'hui. Akashi modifia son plan d'attaque et leur ordonna de gagner. Ils se placèrent tous sur le terrain et le capitaine de Kaijou sursauta en voyant le blond présent. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage. Ils allaient prendre leur revanche !

Haizaki donna quelques pièces à la personne en face de lui avant de lui sussurer tout bas :

« Fais bien ton travail avec tes gars. Et je te répète, vise le petit punk aux cheveux bleus, pas le grand, vous allez vous faire écraser. Et pas un mot sur moi, on se connait pas.

\- Ouai ouai t'inquiète. Je sais ce que je dois faire.»

Et ils se séparèrent comme si de rien n'était.


	11. Chapter 11

**Je reviens à la vie ! Halelujah ! Enfin bref, mes examens blancs sont terminés, j'ai fait mon histoire des arts et mes visites chez le médecin sont pour l'instant terminées... Ouf ! Je reviens donc après un mois (Rooh ça va j'aurais pu vous faire attendre un peu plus xD)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est ça qui me donne le plus d'envie d'écrire ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Que se soit les joueurs ou le public, tout le monde avait remarqué quelque chose. Ce match était bizarre. Il semblait illogique. Mais une chose était sure : un miracle se passait sous leurs yeux et ils ne le voyaient pas.

Il y avait ce mec de deux mètres qui surveillait la zone sous le panier. Peu de ses adversaires arrivaient à le passer. Et puis il y avait ce blond qui semblait imiter les gestes à la perfection de l'autre équipe. Le capitaine de Teikou semblait prévoir les mouvements des autres joueurs comme s'il voyait l'avenir !

Et enfin ce mec qui en jetait et qui faisait des enchaînements de fou, comme si sa force était illimitée. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et sans règles : du street-basket. Il était celui avec le plus de présence sur le terrain. Il semblait briller au milieu des autres joueurs.

Mais voilà. Tout le monde avait l'impression qu'ils oubliaient quelque chose. Des choses bizarres se passaient sur le terrain. La balle se mettait parfois a changé soudainement de direction, pour une raison inconnue. Et toujours vers ce fameux Aomine Daiki. Un phénomène paranormal ? Tout comme.

Kasamatsu regardait l'équipe en face de lui. Ils étaient forts, de quoi le motiver ! Mais il y avait ce regard doré qui le déstabilisait. Le brun avait l'impression d'être contre un prédateur, un monstre. Un frisson remonta son échine. Non, il ne devait pas se déconcentrer. Kasamatsu couru après le blond pour le marquer.

Aomine profita d'un court instant de pause, utile pour se remettre en place, - La balle était sortie- pour jeter un coup d'œil à son petit-ami. Celui-ci était haletant et particulièrement concentré. Le brun sourit bêtement avant de se reprendre au coup de sifflet.

Akashi effectua un buzzer beater et tous se dirigèrent vers les bancs pour boire et se reposer. Kuroko attrapa une serviette pour essuyer le visage en sueur du bronzé qui lui sourit.

« Tetsuya, tu penses pouvoir tenir plus longtemps ? Demanda Akashi, soucieux de l'état du bleu.

\- Oui. Mais Akashi-kun, tu m'avais dit qu'à partir de 20 minutes, je devenais visible. Pourquoi continuer à me faire jouer ?

\- Le chiffre que je t'ai donné est une hypothèse, connaître le temps exact est mon objectif. Et honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'Aomine et toi feriez un si bon duo. La lumière d'Aomine te cache complètement.»

Le couple comprit à peu près la métaphore et puis les deux adolescents se sourirent. Tant mieux s'ils étaient bons ensembles sur le terrain. Soudain un frisson traversa Tetsuya et il se tourna vers les gradins. Il avait la mauvaise impression d'être regardé. Se trompait-il ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver de réponses car il fut appeler sur le terrain pour commencer le 3ème quart-temps.

* * *

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire carnassier à faire peur. Alors comme ça, le gamin pouvait disparaître ? Franchement, qui aurait cru que cette vermine pourrait servir à quelque chose ? Enfin bon, cela ne changeait rien à son plan.

« Haizaki, on a un problème. L'appela un mec à l'air sérieux et colérique.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est où le minus bleu au juste ?!»

Ah ouais... Ces crétins n'avaient pas assez de talent pour voir le nain. Tch, que des petits merdeux !

« Commencez le spectacle, et vous envoyez là où je vise.

\- Ok... J'espère que tu te fou pas de nous !»

Le blanc se mêla au petit groupe de lycéens, tous avec un bandana sur la bouche pour ne pas montrer leurs visages. C'est qu'ils se prenaient au sérieux ces déchets ! (#Xanxus)

* * *

Alors que les 10 joueurs sur le terrain étaient tous concentrés sur leur but, ils entendirent certains spectateurs crier :

« Bouuuuuh ! T'sers à rien !

\- Ouais t'es nul !

\- Tu mérites pas de jouer !»

Quand Kuroko releva la tête pour regarder vers les gradins, il se prit une canette -qui avait été envoyée avec beaucoup de force- dans la tête. Il tomba en arrière et se protégea de ses bras lorsque d'autres canettes furent jetées sur lui, certaines encore pleines de leur liquide.

Les réactions ne se firent pas plus attendre, Aomine accourut pour protéger son petit-ami, se prenant lui même les projectiles. Les arbitres arrêtèrent le match, les entraîneurs se rapprochèrent de la scène, un groupe de sécurité ainsi que quelques spectateurs courageux immobilisèrent les jeunes délinquants.

Aomine, fou de rage, péta complètement les plombs et commença à escalader la rambarde qui le séparait des agresseurs de **son** Tetsu.

« VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYER ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS BUTER!»

Il fut retenu par Kise et Midorima. Ils essayèrent de le contrôler mal grès les gesticulations brutales du brun. Aomine continuait de hurler, promettant milles et unes souffrances à ces bâtards, crachant toute sa haine dans ses mots.

« J'VAIS TOUS VOUS CASSER LA GUEULE SALES CONNARDS ! BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS ! FILS DE-

\- Aomine ! Calme toi nanodayo !

\- Aominecchi, va plutôt t'occuper de Kurokocchi ! Il a besoin de toi là !»

A ces paroles, le bronzé s'immobilisa, le souffle court, après toute la violence qu'il avait employé. Il se retourna pour voir **son** Tetsu couché, quelques hommes en blanc ainsi que leur entraîneur et Akashi autour de lui.

Le bronzé se rapprocha et s'agenouilla près de Kuroko pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Il va bien, juste deux/trois coupures superficielles, une bosse et un beau bleu.» Déclara l'un des infirmiers.

Ces paroles déclenchèrent une vague de soulagement en Daiki. Il passa avec douceur une main sur le front bleu/violacé, ce qui réveilla un peu plus Kuroko qui avait été sonné par les projectiles.

« Si ta peau devient elle aussi bleue, tu vas finir en Schtroumph.

\- Elle est mauvaise, Aomine-kun. Et démodée.»

Le bronzé sourit à cette réplique. Il était apaisé quand Kuroko le regardait, lui parlait ou le touchait - quoi que parfois cela avait tendance à l'exciter-. C'était vraiment dingue. Il pouvait même sentir ses muscles se détendre et son souffle, agité par la précédente colère, s'apaiser. Il aida le bleu à se relever et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc de touche.

La tension dans le gymnase se calma et tout le monde oublia petit à petit l'incident. Kaijou vint prendre des nouvelles de Kuroko avant de revenir sur leur banc. L'entraîneur de Teikou regroupa lui aussi ses joueurs et déclara :

« Pour ce quart-temps, Aomine et Kuroko sont sur le banc. Midorima et Hyuga, vous prenez leurs places.»

Aomine ne rouspéta pas, trop content de rester avec Tetsuya pour pouvoir le choyer de tendresses.

Kise se plaça sur le terrain, et comme de par hasard, devant le capitaine de Kaijou, Yukio Kasamatsu. Avec un sourire charmeur, le blond s'adressa au brun :

« Enfin à nous deux !»


	12. Message Auteur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme vous avez pu le voir, cela fait déjà plus de 3 mois que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic...

Je vous avoue que je sèche complètement sur cette histoire. Je trouve mon idée de base sympathique mais je n'arrive pas à diriger l'histoire comme je le voudrais...

Je pense donc faire une pause sur cette Fanfic. **/ ATTENTION / Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction ! **J'ai horreur d'abandonner un projet ! J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à vous avouez que je fais une pause ainsi donc bon... En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolée pour les désagréments.

Je ne veux pas vous faire espérer, mais en vu des vacances qui arrivent, si j'ai le temps, la petite étincelle et que je ne vais pas trop mal après mon opération, je devrais essayer de retravailler sérieusement sur ce projet. Je suis désolé si en voyant que j'avais reposté un chapitre vous avez eu de l'espoir :') ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à réagir et de vous lâcher dans les review, même a donner des idées pour la suite de cette fic ou des petits messages d'encouragement, ça nous rend toujours heureux et ça prend pas beaucoup de temps ! :3

Merci d'avoir lu,  
Kissu ~


End file.
